Anthony's Dancer
by xxXTrueBeliverXxx
Summary: Not too good at summaries .. but this is about Anthony and his new neighbor Bianca P.S Rated "M" for language


**Hai my fellow Smoshers ! :D this is my FIRST FanFic soo uhm … I hope you like it. **

***Insert Witty Remark Here***

**BTW: although this is about Anthony/ian dating girls I 100 percently ship IANTHONY 3 OMG fangurling soo hard right now XD lol.**

**Okay enjoy :p**

****

Anthony's P.O.V

"Ugh, shut up Ian !" I screamed at my best friend while throwing a pillow at him. He was singing along to one of our songs, "parents suck!" but I really wasn't in the mood to joke around. Recently I have been feeling empty. I know, I know that sounds soo corny, but I have. Ian has his girlfriend Melanie but I have no one anymore. Me and Kalel broke up a month ago and since then its been different. I really have no one to talk to. Like I said before Ian has Melanie and I don't want to be the third wheel. So the only time we hangout is late at night, usually when I'm tired, or whenever we do our Ian Is Bored/Smosh videos.

"Anthonieeeeeeeeeeeee, have some fun with me! We never hang out anymore." Ian retorted. "Dude … I kinda miss you." Ian continued with a pout.

"I'm not your girlfriend Ian." I bluntly stated. "I'm going for a walk, don't wait up."

**Bianca's P.O.V**

"Bruce ! No, not on the carpet ! Oh come on ! Why ?" I scolded. My puppy Bruce relived himself on the carpet instead of going outside the doggy door like I trained him. And I thought I trained him so well.

_Well look on the bright side,_ I thought to myself, _there's something else to do besides unpacking._

Sighing, I cleaned up his mess and took him outside. Thinking about how carefree his world must be. While here, in the human world, everything I do involves stress.

"I wish I could be as carefree as you all the time Mr. Bruce." I said to the little puppy. The only time I really felt happy and care-free was when I danced, dancing was, no IS my world. Its what makes me feel important, and it filled the hole in my heart.

Suddenly feeling the urge to dance, I tied Bruce to a pole popped my head phones in and danced. I danced and danced until my feet were numb. Suddenly relaxed I stopped dancing and untied Bruce, only to notice that I had an audience.

**Anthony's P.O.V**

She was beautiful. I couldn't explain in words how beautiful she was. And her dancing … mesmerizing. I watched as her silky brown hair flowed with the wind (corny I know :p) and how her hips moved when she spun. I couldn't stop looking at her. Then she stopped, untied her dog and looked right at me.

_**Damn.**_ I thought_. __**I must look really creepy right now; I should say something to make it less awkward.**_

"Uh, hi" _**what am I doing?**_ "I just. Uh, s-saw you dancing and you uh were really r-really good, and I should probably just stop talking now."

She giggled, and I ran my hand through my hair in embarrassment.

_**Oh man, im blushing so hard right now. I hope she doesn't see how ridiculous I look right now, although she probably doesn't because it is kinda dark.**_

**Bianca's P.O.V**

"I just. Uh, s-saw you dancing and you uh were really r-really good, and I should just stop talking now." He stuttered

I giggled. I mean he was cute, and he seemed really nervous … no guy has ever really been nervous with me. He was wearing a vans "off the wall" shirt with jeans a beanie visor. He looked familiar, but it was dark, and I did just move here so I probably didn't know him.

"Thanks. My name's Bianca and I moved here like a week ago. I live down the street." I said using this as an opportunity to familiarize myself with at least one person in this neighborhood.

"Cool, uh, yea-no my name is Anthony. I live a few houses down uhm number 15. Maybe tomorrow we could hang out and you could teach me some of your fancy-shmancy moves." Anthony said with a smile.

God. He was really cute when he smiled.

"I don't know, my moves are pretty advanced."

"Well you Ms. Bianca don't know what I am capable of. Ill see you at 12:30 tomorrow"

"It's a date then."

He smiled and walked away.

Excitement bubbled inside me - all I have been doing this past week was unpack. No one came to say hello, no one welcomed me into this neighborhood. I was alone the only thing keeping me sane was Bruce and dance. But maybe that was all about to change.

**Okay, comments, criticism? Please comment. I need to know if I should continue p: alright guys ! **

**Byee …**

**Bitch. :D**


End file.
